Beautiful
by TheGirlNextDoor027
Summary: First Time Writing YAY! P.M Me if you don't understand


_She read me the note he left on her bed  
>Snuck in<em>_her room__right after she left  
>And put petals on the ground<br>_  
>"Cathy, he's SO Sweet, See he even wrote DxS in the End" Sam said as she showed Cathy the letter Danny Left on her bed. It's been months since Sam and Danny were dating and still Danny doesn't know Cathy's in love with him, she's been giving hints and still nothing.<br>**(A/N: Just so you know only Chris knows that Cathy Like, No scratch that, Loves 'The Danny', And vice versa)  
><strong>"He even put petals on the Ground, How sweet IS that" Sam said. "How sweet" Cathy half-lied. It is sweet but I want it to be HER not Sam.  
><em><br>Her head on his shoulder they walk down the hall  
>I'm left to wonder will I ever fall in love<br>And where is he now_

it was Lunch and Cathy was on her way when she sees the Lovebirds walking the halls with Sam on Danny's shoulder. Cathy can't hold her tears much longer she went to the Restroom and cried. Every time she sees them she always wonders if she will ever fall in love and with whom. She always thought it was Danny but she's having second thoughts. 

_She's with him, I'm__in the back__seat  
>Know it's not right but it hurts when they're laughing<br>And I've never been where they are_

Another game is coming up. Danny, who is MVP, is allowed to rest for a while. Danny and Sam always sit in the Front Seats, Cuddling, while Cathy's always in the back, so she could stare at him without getting caught. Every time she sees them laughing, it always hurt, knowing she can never compare to Sam._  
><em> 

_I wanna be blown away  
>I wanna be swept off my feet<br>I wanna meet the one who makes it hard for me to breathe  
>I wanna be lost in love<br>I wanna be your dream come true  
>I wanna be scared of how strong I feel for you<br>Just call me beautiful, Call me beautiful  
>Call me beautiful, Call me b-e-a-utiful<em>

These words always rang through Cathy's mind, always wondering when will he realize she's the one for him._  
><em> 

_Friday night she wore his__jersey__to the game  
>In the front row screamin out his name<br>As he turns to her and smiles_

There's another game again but Danny has to attend this one. Sam's wearing his old jersey he given her for her birthday last year."DANNY GO DANNY" Sam screamed on top of her voice. Danny took one glance and smiled. That sweet smile Cathy's dying to see.__

_Every where I look people holding hands  
>When am I gonna get my chance at love<br>My chance at love_

Cathy took a walk at the park and all she sees couples holding hands and cuddling, one of them are Sam and Danny. She quickly ran to her house, not wanting to cry in front of them. "When am I gonna get my chance at love?" She asks her reflection.

_Cuz she's with him, I'm still hurting  
>Try to pretend but it's not working<br>I just wanna be where they are_

Cathy sees them again, her heart being More broken than before. "Hey, Cath" Danny said while Sam Waves. "Hey, guys" Cathy said, Faking a smile, but inside her heart's been torn to pieces._  
><em> 

_I wanna be blown away  
>I wanna be swept off my feet<br>I wanna meet the one who makes it hard for me to breathe  
>I wanna be lost in love<br>I wanna be your dream come true  
>I wanna be scared of how strong I feel for you<br>Just call me beautiful, Call me beautiful  
>Call me beautiful, Call me b-e-a-utiful<br>_She always Sung these Verse So she could Make her tears go away __

_My heart is waiting for your love  
>My hand is waiting for your touch<br>My lips just wanna be kissed by you_

She wrote these on her diary, still hoping he could see what he's losing. Well, the teachers called Cathy's name, signalling her to come on stage and sing the song she picked. "Hey everybody, I'm Gonna be singing 'B-e-a-utiful by Megan Nicole' I hope you'll enjoy this" She said and started singing._  
><em> 

"_I wanna be blown away  
>I wanna be swept off my feet<br>I wanna meet the one who makes it hard for me to breathe  
>I wanna be lost in love<br>I wanna be your dream come true  
>I wanna be scared of how strong I feel for you<br>Just call me beautiful, Call me beautiful  
>Call me beautiful, Call me b-e-a-utiful<em>

_Beautiful, Call me beautiful  
>Call me beautiful, Call me b-e-a-utiful"<em>

She's finally done. She bowed and went down. "You were awesome Cathy" Sam said. "Amazing" Chris said. "And... Beautiful" Said Danny "Both song and Singer anyone special?" He added/ asked. "Yeah I hope he finally got the message" Cathy said, blushing. Danny Finally said she is Beautiful. And that was all Cathy needs.

-  
>Suki (ME): and Done...<br>Cathy: May I read?  
>Suki: Knock yourself out<br>Cathy: YAY! *After Reading* O...M...G that was not bad for a first-timer  
>Suki: Awwwww. Thanks<br>Cathy: B...T...W  
>Both: Suki doesn't own MBC nor the song. They Belong to their respected owners<br>Suki: See'ya  
>Cathy: 'Till Next time, don't forget to subscr-<br>Suki: We're not on YouTube...Anyways Review Please


End file.
